Said & Done
by adar13
Summary: A collection of random one-shots from different universes that revolves around the couple of sonamy. Experience Amy's hardcore fangirlism and Sonic's fustrating shyness, as well as the ups and downs in their relationship. Suggestions are always welcome! Chapter 2: "I inwardly counted to ten to calm myself down when I opened my mouth to speak..." Shadamy requests also welcome!
1. Unbreakable

**This is something reeeaaaallly freakin short. I just wanted to post something for you guys. So yeah, read on.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog (and crew) belongs to SEGA. This story is MINE.**

**Enjoy!**

OoOoO

I heard the doors open harshly, and the sound of heavy-duty boots echoed throughout the room. I was facing the wall, not even bothering to look who came into the room. Everything was the same.

They would grab me by the arms, in which they did, and then they would drag me out of my cell to some room that had to be lit with so many fucking lights. I saw other bodies hunched up in the corners of their cell, probably mourning and regretting everything they had done to end up here.

I didn't feel an ounce of regret.

Plus, I liked it there. I got to see this hot guy everyday at exactly 9:00 am. Am I some lucky bitch or not?

I was pushed into a brightly lit room and was forced to sit on a chair that was in the middle of the room. I could feel one of the guards grab one of my wrists and put on a handcuff. He then handcuffed my other hand, restraining me from moving much.

It wasn't like I was going to do anything anyway.

I sat there in silence with the guards standing behind me for a few seconds before the door opened. I smirked and looked at the clock on the wall.

Exactly 9:00 am.

The blue hedgehog walked up to the desk in front of me with swagger. He slammed some folders onto the desk, making it shake from the force. They were yellow with a red stamp that said 'IMPORTANT'.

It seemed _really_ important.

He sent the guards to leave the room, leaving the both of us alone. I stared at them leave the room, succeeding into making them feel uncomfortable under my stare. I heard the hedgehog in front of me clear his throat.

I turned to him and stared at him directly into his eyes.

"Amy Rose," he said.

"Sonic the Hedgehog," I replied back.

He smirked and sat on the chair that was on the opposite side of the desk. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared into my eyes. I crossed my legs and stared back.

I was amused at his stubbornness.

"I could do this all day," he said with undeniable determination in his voice.

My smirk widened even more.

"Well, ya can't break me."

OoOoO

**So, I'm thinking of doing like a series of one-shots…**

**Should I do it? I don't know. I think I will. Well, Chanukah and Merry Christmas to all of you out there! Oh, and I'll try to update the next chapter of Chained Souls once break starts!**

**Peace out, and make sure to eat a lot! Haha, don't eat too much though.**

**Sorry, I'm just in a really good mood right now…**


	2. Oh Man

**Well, I was bored, so here ya go.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog (and crew) belongs to SEGA. This story is MINE.**

**Special thanks to **PoeticLover1996**, **xXDarkAngelKittenXx**, and **Guest **for your reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Oh man, the nerves inside me kept bubbling up inside me. My palms were sweating uncontrollably and I could feel butterflies in my stomach.<p>

I loved the way his eyes stared into mine, and the way his lips moved was just perfect. Who knew that this one guy could have such a huge impact on me. It's not like I talked to him anyway.

I turned away from him for a second.

I had to calm down my nerves and try to act like a complete and utter fool. He was just asking a question, nothing more nothing less.

I rummaged through my backpack and took out a mint. I plopped in into my mouth and made sure that it didn't smell bad. I placed the pack of mints back into my bag and took out something else.

Throughout everything, I could feel his eyes staring right at my head. I could sense that he was impatient, but I decided to cherish this moment.

I took note how the sun shined into the room and how the teacher moved to the side of the chalkboard after he ran out of space on the other side.

I closed my bag and slowly sat up from being crouched down to my bag. I held the object dearly in my hands, hoping that it wouldn't feel sweaty once he took it.

The moment was just oh so perfect. I didn't want it to end, but it had to.

I held out the piece of matter in my hand to him, smiled, and stared intently into his lime green eyes that twinkled with mischievousness. I inwardly counted to ten to calm myself down when I opened my mouth to speak.

"Sure, you can borrow my pencil."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys expect that ending? It's pretty cliché, but I don't care. I like it, ad nobody can tell me otherwise.<strong>

**Haha, well, I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Peace out!**


	3. I Know

**HELLO! Um, this is just a story that I made for my friend in this contest where I was competing my other friend, and the winner gets $5. -_- I didn't win... oh well! Anyway, it's like "Just A Dream", but it's Sonic that's dead. Haha, just love writing this stuff.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose belong to SEGA, and this story is ALL MINE!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Why did you have to leave?" I whispered to the tombstone as I held the flowers in my hand.<p>

Tears streamed down my face as I held back my sobs. The cold wind blew harshly, making my quills sway with it. The sky was a lifeless gray, and branches from the trees surrounding the cemetery were gnarled into different shapes.

I was the only one here, and the silence slowly gnawed at my insides.

"Why couldn't it be me?" I asked, stubbornly hoping that he would answer me. I had the desire to hear his voice, but there was no way I could. I could hear the whispering of my family near the gates.

I furiously wiped my eyes from the tears that were falling. I knew that it was unnecessary. I was going to break down anyway.

"You told me you wouldn't leave…you even promised," I silently said. My hands were trembling as I tried to contain myself.

I fell to the ground onto my knees and balled my hands into fists and softly hit the stone.

"Damn you," I whispered. "You don't know what you've done! You ruined me dammit! I don't know what I'll do!" I silently cried, letting stray tears slowly cascade down my cheeks and onto the dry dirt.

"I told you that riding a motorcycle is dangerous! You just wouldn't listen to me with your damn stubbornness!" I yelled. I didn't care anymore that the rest of the family was watching me break down into a heap on the ground.

I clenched my fists, squeezing the life out of the poor flowers.

"You idiot! I told you! You just wouldn't listen!"

My whole body was shaking from the turmoil I was having inside. It was quiet as I subsided from my outbursts. I could hear the breeze blow against the trees. The branches danced with the wind in perfect harmony.

I heaved in sharp gasps as I regained my posture. I heard the dead grass crunch as somebody slowly and cautiously walked up to me.

"Mommy?" asked a sweet voice. I lifted up my head and looked at my daughter. Her small face held a worried expression, and her brows furrowed, creating wrinkles that didn't suit her childish complexion.

Her hands were entwined together, and her frilled skirt gently swayed from side to side as she moved her tiny body around.

I stood up and wiped away everything that was on my face. She tilted up her head in curiosity, staring at me as I sighed in sadness.

I slightly smiled and reached out my hand to her. She lifted up her smaller hand and placed it on top of mine. I enclosed her hand into mine and swung it forward.

"Say hello to daddy, sweetie," I said, nodding to the tomb. She lifted her other arm and waved as if he was there.

"Hi! Guess what day it is today?" she asked excitedly. There was no answer, but she went on. I wanted to cry as she giggled in a childish manner. She let go of my hand and stepped closer to the tombstone.

"Today's my birthday! I'm turning five today! When I'm older, I'm going to be just like mommy!" she exclaimed. She stopped talking and gingerly kissed the stone.

"I love you daddy," she whispered before coming back to me and hugged me around the waist. I placed my arm around her shoulders and started walking towards the gate with her.

"Mommy?" she asked softly. I kept looking ahead, but I replied to her.

"Yes?"

"I'm always here for you," she said, hugging me tighter.

I smiled and looked up to the sky.

"I know," I whispered as we got closer to the rest of the family who were waiting to have their turn to talk with my deceased husband. I walked right passed them, but I sent them a small smile.

I rubbed my daughter's arm and laughed heartedly as we made our way to our house.

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, first off, thank you Soniclover23 and PoeticLover1996 (I can't believe I remember your names! XD) for your lovely reviews! They were much appreciated! Also, next chapter might be shadamy. Hehe, what can I say? I would KILL to have sonamy, but shadamy's a guilty pleasure of mine. Yeesh...<strong>

**AND I KNOW THIS STORY IS CLICHÈ! I DON'T CARE THOUGH!**

**PEACE OUT!**


End file.
